Forgotten Past
by GoofyGummy
Summary: Kyo starts having strange dreams, encountered some people he never knew. But more importantly, why is he seeing ghosts or dead people? [IN-PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my first Fruits Basket fic. Enjoy!

A/N: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

><p>Kyo gasped. He raised his head up and cursed himself for doing so, as his vision started to blur and his ears ringing. He couldn't hear anything due to the ringing, not even the teacher's loud and not to mention, high pitched voice explaining about the human body. He brought his arms and folded them on his table, shifted to get a more comfortable position. His head started to waver, and when Kyo could not take it any longer because of the dizziness, he plopped his head downwards to his arms. He shifted his head sideways to glance at Tohru and the damn rat's blurred form and shifted it back to the way it was before, covering his face and briefly recalled the dream or nightmare he had during class and instantly fell into darkness and not being aware of his surroundings anymore.<p>

The brown-haired boy who sat next to Kyo noticed the act. Well, he was a bit surprised by the redhead to suddenly sit up straight to adjust himself and then plopped his head. _Jeez, what's wrong with Kyon? Hmm, he doesn't seem okay to me._ The boy sighed. Well, what could he do except just shake the hell out of Kyon? The boy of course didn't catch a glimpse of Kyo's pallor face. So anyway, he just agreed to himself to wake Kyo up. The boy moved to further to the side of his chair and reached out his hand to Kyo's shoulder.

"Oi Kyon, wake up!" Shake.

No response.

"Oi Kyon-kyon, wake up before Miura-sensei kills you!" the boy whispered rather harshly, but still earning him no response from the short-tempered redhead.

He gave the other boy a slight push on his shoulder and Kyo's reaction was not what he expected at all. The redhead fell out of his chair, eyes casted in shadows with his bangs covering them. To the boy, the whole scenario was a slow motion but he was stuck in his seat, being paralysed.

Kyo fell with a rather loud thump. The boy was out of his stupor as soon as he heard the shocked and somehow terrified gasps of the whole class.

§

_He looked around the room but it was dark. Too dark for him and his cat senses. He wondered why. So he tried to come up with reasons but none of them seemed to apply to him. His body shook and he was definitely frightened. Soon, he had a panic attack and attempted to move to the corner of the room – wherever it was – but it was fruitless as he was paralysed so he just laid there. He could hear the beating of his heart beat loudly in his ears, the only noise that was present in the room and an additional of his harsh breathing. He bent his knees and hugged them. Crimson eyes clenched tight and rested his forehead on his knees. God, he was so scared. The shaking body did not help either. _

_The room became visible slowly, then only did he realised that he wasn't in a room but rather a forest. The forest that he was oddly familiar with but it wasn't the one he usually stayed at to cool down which was Shigure's house, the private forest. He stared up at the sun, the source of light. He wondered briefly, just a moment ago it was pitch black like there wasn't anything, not even the moon nor the muddy ground. In fact, during the dark he felt cold hard tile ground, not the mud. Am I losing my sanity? He thought. The light became dim and darkness once again falls. Then again, the sun rose up, and fell again. It was like every day passed in two seconds._

Kyo sat up, breathing heavily. _What the heck was that?_ It frightened him to the core. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself down. Eventually he did calm down. He opened his eyes and looked around, and straight away realised he was in the nurse's office. Crimson eyes looked down at the blanket in his lap and sighed, holding the soft material in his weak grasp.

"Are you okay now, Sohma-san?"

Kyo looked up to the source of the voice. The nurse peeked from her chair to look at him. She adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose and stood up and walked to him. Kyo noticed how tight her uniform was and the shape of her body was perfectly visible and how her footsteps were so loud in his ears. He looked down, to her footwear. He shook his head and removed such thoughts from his head. That is until the memory of his dream came back.

There was a huge black spot with it branches out like a spider web on the wall beside him. The branches moved and grew bigger like a spider going through its stages in life. Kyo held his breath at the sight. _What are those black stuff?_ He thought. The branches moved around the whole room engulfing it. He turned his head to the side but the nurse was no longer there. Not that he really cared but it was terrifying enough for him. _Perhaps the nurse ran away?_ He never knew. Beads of sweat were starting to form in his forehead. He wiped them away and cringed when his fingers made in contact with his forehead. It felt…scaly? Instantly it clicked him.

Crimson eyes widened, he tried to breathe normally, rather harsh. But how? How did it happen? He caught a glimpse of the red and white beads of his bracelet on his left wrist. It was still there. Are the beads not working anymore? Or did someone manage to steal the real one from him and put the fake one on his wrist? Or perhaps the beads were fake after all? Was Akito planning something to do with him, since he was the cat? Pain ripped his whole body as he transformed into the mutated lizard with the foul smell like rotten flesh. He wrapped his large arms around his knees. What was he going to do? And oh, there were so many questions on his not-so-functioning-very-well mind.

A figure he could not recognise was looming over him, its arms stretched as if it was about to hug him. Kyo brought his arms to cover his face.

"No! Don't look at me!"

He backed away until his back hit the cold wall. He kept muttering to himself 'no.', repeatedly. Each nos got harsher every time the unknown figure got closer. Suddenly the figure itself moved so fast that Kyo could not avoid it. He could feel its threatening fingers gripped his upper arms. The sensation felt tingly.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" he cried out desperately and thrashing violently trying to get out of the figure's strong grip.

"…ma..!"

"So…a..!"

"S…an..!"

"SOHMA-SAN!"

Kyo jerked awake and looked around the room. The 'black stuff' he called was now gone and so was the big black spot. He squinted when the light entered his sensitive eyes from the ceiling; the room was back to white. He glanced briefly at the nurse's anxious face and looked down at his hands; he was back. He was human. The bracelet still attached on his left wrist. The nurse let him go; laid him down on the bed and walked to the counter and grabbed a pair of tissues. She wiped his cheeks and only after that that Kyo realised that he had been crying through the whole scenario. He had no energy to fight back or retort to the nurse.

"I've already called your guardian earlier, Shigure Sohma-san, to come over and pick you up." The nurse told him; her voice wavering slightly.

For that time Kyo just lay in his bed. And for once, he felt comfortable enough for him to fall asleep any moment. But no, he refused to fall asleep, for he was afraid of the same thing ever happening again. Today was just so weird. A lot had happened. He sighed and thought about how Tohru and Yuki were doing in the class. _Tohru's probably bawling her eyes out and who cares what that damn rat was up to. He's most likely..cheh..why am I thinking about him? _He shifted to the side and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. School wouldn't be over for the next few hours. He sat up; the blanket fell into his lap. He sense a presence..like someone was there with him in the nurse's office and he felt chills ran down his spine. He looked at her for a brief moment; the nurse did not seem to feel or detect or sense anything, she was just sitting and writing probably Kyo's medical report. He turned his gaze away from the nurse to look at the window beside his bed.

He felt it. Something in his heart or head – he was not sure – was trying to tell him…something. All he knew was that this whole situation had happened to him but he just did not remember it, which caused the throbbing pain in his head to get worse. He ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

He sighed for the nth time.

* * *

><p>That's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, ehe, I think my English sucks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo guys! I'm back. Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

AN: GG no own Furuba.

* * *

><p>Fingers pushed the sliding door open. Shigure ducked out his head from the white door. The cold fresh air brushed against his face as his sensitive nose picked up the scent of medicines. He sighed in relief that he'd reached the right destination with the help of a cute high school girl. He squealed at the thought that his dream had come true but it only eased a tiny bit of the apprehension he felt at when he received a call from the school's nurse. In fact, the cloud above his head only grew darker shades of grey.<p>

"Shigure Sohma-san, right?"

Shigure's ear perked up at the sound of a feminine voice. He looked up at where it came from, and indeed; it was the nurse.

"Yes, that is me," he smiled half-heartedly.

The nurse motioned for him to come with her and she led him to where his cousin was at. She had already pushed the curtains open ever since the boy's fit. Shigure sat on the chair provided beside Kyo's bed, watched him for a few seconds, then put his palm on the younger boy's forehead. The heat he felt was enough to make Shigure come to a conclusion. Fever. A high one.

"Sohma-san, I would like to have a word with you." It was a statement, not a question. Someone as dense as the dog was even able to tell that.

He walked to the table and sat across the nurse so that the chances of him transforming into a big black dog were less, fighting the urge to flirt her easily. He knew he was strange and weird as what his cousins were referring to. But for the some reason, he didn't have the mood to flirt the nurse...not now. Hatori was waiting for him outside the school.

"Is Kyo-san ill? I mean, any sickness that he is undergoing now?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" although Shigure knew the answer, he still asked.

"Well, how do I say this...today, Kyo-san..had a fit..or episode, he was hallucinating," Shigure opened his mouth to reply but the nurse continued on, "At first, he looked down at his hand..then he looked really scared. When I approached him, he cried out 'don't look at me!', I was about to leave him but I thought better of it. So when I grabbed onto him, he went hysteric…and he made out words like 'don't touch me', I didn't kn-"

"Did you see an orange cat?" Shigure couldn't help but ask. He kind of froze when she mentioned that she grabbed him.

"N-no, I didn't," she raised one eyebrow showing her confusion by it but decided to just leave out a trivial matter – or so what she had thought – and continued on talking, "I didn't know what to do, so I just kept on calling him, and…well, after that he cried.."

Shigure had his eyes a bit wide after hearing the story from the sexy nurse after she had finished. Her lip quivered slightly throughout her speech. No matter how much she tried to make it not obvious, he still caught it. _She said hallucinate. Did Kyo think that his bracelet slid off and transformed?_ He bit his lower lip. Oh how worried he was for a certain fiery-haired boy. After all, he was fond of the boy and teasing him was fun. Not only that, his fondness for his cousin grew as he lived with him!

"I suggest you to send him to the hospital." Her suggestion brought Shigure out of his disturbed mind.

"Ah yes, I will," he lied but nonetheless smiled and walked to where Kyo was lying with a blanket covering him. He slid his arm around Kyo's shoulders, it supported his neck in the process, slid his other arm under Kyo's knees and lifted him. He brought Kyo closer to him and let him lean his head on his wide chest. The redhead was surprisingly light…or perhaps Shigure was just strong. The nurse raised her hand to him and was about to say something when he cut her off.

"It's all right. I'll just carry him. My car is outside." He answered before she even asked.

§

Hatori pondered to himself after what he heard from the dog-cursed. He decided to just concentrate on the road after he glanced at the rear view mirror to look briefly at Kyo who had his seatbelt fasten and his head temporarily glued to the windscreen, and ignore Shigure's useless babblings. Hatori was observant in his own way, different from Shigure. He could tell that the dog was actually feeling worried and despite his stupid speech to enlighten the mood. This went the same for the dragon. The dragon was worried too – he really was – but kept his expression stoic.

That night after everything was done he went back to the main house for another check-up on Akito, but didn't miss Tohru's offer to stay for dinner. He sighed in weariness as he drove. He had done a full check-up on Kyo but he couldn't find anything wrong with the cat. As strange as it was, Hatori had only told them that Kyo was just stressed, and needed a lot of rest. That eased some of the tension in the air, but not completely. He yawned as the main house came into the view.

§

_Kyo-kun still hasn't woken up._ Tohru furrowed her eyebrows in worry and stared at the dish for Kyo. _But Hatori-san said he only needs a lot of rest._ She put the dish in the fridge. When Kyo had suddenly fell off his chair that morning she was scared and didn't know what to do. She looked beside her to find Yuki, Uo and Hana just as shocked. Although Hana didn't show her emotions, she could see it from her slightly widened eyes. And there was also Yuki, whom she knew that wasn't totally heartless. It proved her right, as Yuki looked worried even though only slightly.

Tohru shook her head vigorously to clear away from the thoughts. _And Shigure-san also said that Kyo-kun thought he had trans-_ Tohru shook her head again. She let out her breath..she couldn't help but worry!

She walked out of the kitchen – having all the chores done – took a slight peek at Shigure's office only to find scribbling something on the poor paper.

"Shigure-san, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

Shigure jumped slightly hearing her voice because he did not see her coming in, "Yes, Tohru-kun. You don't have to worry."

Having said that Tohru walked straight into her room to do her school assignment. _Yuki-kun is probably in his room too._

A groan was heard from the room next door. She put her pen down and closed her book and walked to her door – knowing very well where the groan came from – and headed to the furthest room. She slid the door open which led her to where the groan came from. She ran to her friend as an orange hue came in her view.

"Kyo-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly with her brows furrowed, but at the same time relieved.

"I don't know…," Kyo wasn't lying though, and he didn't want too. The pain behind his skull was so bad and he was sweating cold. He sat up slowly and carefully – so that his painful headache will not become any more painful – and regretted it. His headache became unbearable and he swayed to the side. He could've fallen and hit his head first when delicate hands grabbed his upper arms to keep him from falling over. His head lolled forward and his forehead hit a small bony shoulder.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun? Are you all right?" Tohru was on the verge of panicking. She looked back and forth to the open door; silently pleading for help.

Heavy footsteps got louder and two persons she highly recognised entered the room kneeled down next to her, after hearing the commotion. Shigure grabbed Kyo's shoulder – Tohru released his upper arms – and his head lolled backward and his neck rested on the man's forearm.

"Kyo, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

Kyo could barely hear it though, as his vision had blurred. When everything became clear he saw all their worry stricken faces. _Feh, the damn rat's probably faking it,_ he thought. He moved his gaze sideways to Shigure and muttered a soft, "Stupid dog…"

Said stupid dog ignored the insult and lifted his arm slowly to help Kyo to get into a sitting position. He didn't notice the onigiri girl had gone off.

Tohru the onigiri girl came back with a tray and a bowl of hot soup on top of it. "Here Kyo-kun, you should eat something. Okaasan said you can't sleep with an empty stomach!" she said cheerfully, her eyes closed.

Kyo looked up at Tohru, and saw a face behind her. The face was extremely pale, that it actually looked very close to _white_, and so clean. Its eyes were perfect circles and huge – staring at him – and it was something inhuman. Its hair was long and silky and didn't cover its face at all. It had a really huge grin…something that was also inhuman. Kyo couldn't tell if it was a she or a he and thought that it looked like Jeff the Killer – a Western killer that he heard from his classmates during lunch – but it had a nose whereas Jeff didn't. Well, perhaps Jeff had a nose too but he just didn't notice it, he didn't really care anyway. Another thing he noticed was, this thing that hid its body behind Tohru looked skinny – too skinny actually – like an anorexic person.

Kyo could only stare, his lips parting slightly. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo turned his gaze to the sweet voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Behind you, Tohru." Kyo said instead of answering her question.

Tohru turned her head over her shoulder, "What is it Kyo-kun? What's behind me?"

Kyo, realising that the unknown white person was gone, felt chills after its disappearance. _Am I really losing my sanity, _he thought_. _He gripped his blanket tighter. He closed his mouth, gulped, and shook his head slowly. He took the tray from Tohru's hands and ate.

Shigure and Yuki just stared at him, confused to what was going on. What was behind Tohru anyway? The amethyst-eyed boy raised one of his eyebrows, confused, and left the room, thinking that it was just Kyo being delirious. The dog stayed and began to ponder to himself. _Did Kyo hallucinate again? Hmm. _He sighed and unconsciously reached out his hand to his younger cousin's head and rubbed it; his fingers lost in the orange hair. He couldn't help but worry about his ward.

Kyo did nothing to swat Shigure's hand away because he was too absorbed in his soup. Tohru stayed with him until he finished his soup.

* * *

><p>I don't really like this. It's not really heading to where I planned. But this is only the beginning! Teehee :D Review pleaaase, It'll motivate me to write more! Tell me what you think! :)<p>

Oh, one more thing: I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors or perhaps just other errors haha! English is not my native language.

-GG


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo pepo I'm back! How are you all? I'm really sorry for the late update, I just started A levels few months ago and had been busy with it. ;)

2 weeks ago I fell and hit my head hard in the bathroom. Went to the hospital and the doctor said I had haematoma. But it was nothing to worry about so I'm fine. :D

Haha what am I doing I should get started! Enjoy! :D

AN: GG no own Furuba.

* * *

><p>"Kyon, are you all right? What happened back there?"<p>

"How are you feeling Sohma? Okay now?"

"I'm glad you're fine now Kyo. You gave us a heart attack that time."

"Oi, make sure something like that will not happen again, carrot top. If you make Tohru worry too much then I'll seriously kill you!"

Kyo sighed. It had been two days since it happened. He was given a day off from school. Ever since he stepped into his class that morning he had been bombarded with questions, especially from his classmates. How was he supposed to answer all questions at once? 'Hey, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying.' That? Nah, that's so not him if he were to response like that.

"Kyo-kun, are you sure you're fine? You still look very pale." Kyo turned his head. That was Tohru asking him. At least he could answer her question.

"Yeah, I am. No need to worry–" Kyo turned his head to the chalkboard in front of him, "–and don't give me that worried look. God damn it you look so dumb like that."

"Y-yes!" Tohru smiled instantly, although forced.

"Who are you to call Tohru dumb, huh?!" Uo had the scary 'Yankee' look, gripped fistful of Kyo's front collar so that they were face to face only few inches apart.

Kyo closed his eyes and let out a breath. He felt a headache coming on. This was going to be a long day.

§

"Since x equals to two, just substitute it to the first equation…"

Kyo rested his elbow on the desk and his chin in his palm. His fingers twirled his pencil. He was so very tired. His eyes were drooping and every time he realised that he was about to fall asleep he snapped his eyes open. He idly copied the teacher's notes in his notebook. Giving in to the tiredness, he moved his palm from his chin and brought it to his mouth as he yawned a huge yawn. Then he brought his hand to his eyes, closing them. He could feel his head lolling to the side – he brought his head straight up as soon as he felt it – but didn't fall off his chair because of the elbow supporting him. He wondered briefly why he felt so _tired_ – he slept early the night before – and considered it unusual. He brushed off the thought as his tiredness overtook him.

He opened his eyes and his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to focus at what was going on only to realise that he was still in his Maths class. This Maths class of his seemed like taking thousands of years to him. He plopped his arm on his desk and leaned back, looking up. He leaned forward with a heavy sigh and glanced at Hanajima only to see her staring off into space and not writing down anything in her notebook. He turned his gaze to the board and then there it was again.

The same skinny, white, mysterious, disgusting and creepy person that he saw behind Tohru's shoulder the other day was in the corner of the classroom, near to the sliding door. For the moment, it wasn't looking at him but at his teacher instead. And at that same moment he discovered that it was a female. Her clothes had lots of wrinkles and her hair tousled.

She seemed to feel his eyes on her as she turned her head to Kyo slowly. When she saw him, she smiled – the same smile she had back then – and cocked her head to the side slowly. For a minute or two she just stared at him before she approached him. Kyo felt chills ran down his spine, he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears and sweat started to form in his forehead. He freaked out when he saw her and when she approached him he was _even_ more freaked out. He looked around the classroom in search for help; his classmates and teacher did not seem to see the creepy woman.

His breath became harsher and heavier with step…no. Her feet weren't even touching the ground.

The woman came closer and closer – it was the smile that bothered him. But at the same time, she wasn't coming closer. He knew it was approaching him – definitely – but it was as if the time had been set off and there was a repeat button. Nonetheless he felt disgusted.

Or was it just him moving further away as the woman approached him?

The world tilted to the side and he grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from falling over. He was looking down when it happened, and when he glanced at his classmate – the same classmate that tried to wake him the other day, but not as if he knew it was him – he was having this weird expression on his face when he looked at Kyo's beside him.

Kyo gave a harsh hiss to his classmate and his classmate turned his head away quickly to the board. If Kyo wasn't mistaken he saw the fear radiating off of his coward classmate. He felt kind of bad but brushed the thought of it and took it that his classmate was fine.

"Go away you!" he mouthed to the woman although no voice coming out.

"Kyo Sohma." Kyo snapped his head to the front at the sound of Miura-sensei's call.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Y-yess.." Kyo Sohma never stuttered.

"Hmmmm…I've already informed Mayuko-sensei about this thanks to Fukuyama-san and I want you to go the nurse's office." Miura-sensei said slowly as he repeatedly tapped his lips. "Now." He continued but with a demanding tone, sensing that his redhead student was about to protest.

Kyo stood up and left the room and he made a quick glance at his rival, seeing that even Yuki had the same expression as everyone else in his classroom including his teacher. He actually knew it. He knew what was on their mind currently; he was known for his notorious behaviour. But he was being weird and quiet now. Oh how he knew he had been acting strange lately. But he couldn't do anything. For now.

A loud bang snapped him out of his stupor. He had walked to the nurse's office while day dreaming, and when he reached there he hit his head. He slid the door open and took a seat to the nearest chair available. The nurse was nowhere to be seen. His eyelids grew heavy and this time he fully allowed himself to sleep.

Kyo didn't know how long he slept in the nurse's office when he woke up at the touch of her delicate finger on his shoulder.

"I've already called Shigure-san to pick you up. He's on his way now." She said while smiling and with her eyes closed.

_Damn_, Kyo thought.

§

"How are you feeling?"

"Great I guess."

"Good then."

Earlier in the morning, Shigure got a call from the nurse that Kyo seemed very sick and pale and after hearing that, he rushed to Kaibara High to see his younger cousin with a slight pounding in his heart. Kyo did seem very sick though; his face, eyes and lips were really pale. To Shigure he looked like a ghost. He will have to remind himself to inform Hatori about this.

Kyo paused his walking, had one of his leg on air and pulled it for him to balance while standing and had his head bowed down. He felt it. The presence of the woman. The same woman that bothered him since yesterday. Kyo slowly turned his head around and he did not see the woman behind him – he certainly felt the woman was somewhere nearby – and looked up with his orange eyes slowly, his head following. The sight of the creepy woman behind him and quite high scared him out. He was starting to wonder if he had become a cowardly cat while his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. If that was true then it will be a shame to him especially the damn rat. Kyo frowned slightly.

The woman above was still smiling as ever – like as if her mouth was stuck to smiling – and looking down at him with her huge, round eyes. Her hair was moving freely that it looked like she was in space where there was no gravity. Her visible hands and fingernails were had some black fine lines along it and to Kyo those black fine lines looked like her veins – her fingernails were long, but not sharp. Her white dress was tousled and covered her legs fully; if she really had legs.

"Why are you following me?" Kyo forced himself to speak to the ghost albeit his voice was shaking. The ghost did not answer.

"Kyo? Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? O-oh, nothing." Kyo had forgotten that Shigure was there.

Shigure decided to drop the subject not wanting to have an argument with his kitty. He just didn't have the mood for now not like how he used to. But he was greatly worried and crept out. Kyo was speaking to someone...or something and he hadn't been able to see the 'someone'. But Shigure had felt the weird presence of someone following them due to his sixth sense and Kyo had talked directly to it.

§

"Shigure." Kyo peeked through his guardian's sliding door.

"Ah, yes Kyo?" Shigure stepped out of his stupor.

"I want to go back to school, it's so boring here." Kyo said monotonously.

"No Kyo-" Shigure paused, "no," he continued.

"Why not?" Kyo tried to persuade Shigure.

"Just no. Get some sleep. It's still early for you to do so."

Shigure was surprised when Kyo walked off going upstairs. But what had surprised him more was Kyo's obedience towards him and without saying anything in return. It worried him which was unusual. Shigure did not worry easily; that's what everyone in the Sohma family knew. So why? The presence of someone was still there and he knew it staright away that it – whatever it is – had followed them home and its' target was Kyo. Perhaps that was why.

Kyo dropped into his bed his face on his pillow for a few seconds. He turned his body so that his back would be on the surface of the bed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened his eyes again – though slowly – the same woman was standing – more like floating – in the corner of his room.

"Just what is that you want?" Kyo demanded, his eyes growing heavy.

The woman lifted her arm up to a degree and pointed at…something with her blackish fingernails. "Huh?" Kyo alarmed and turned his head to what the woman was pointing at but his vision grew blurry and unsteady, and his head became lightheaded. Kyo turned his gaze away.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! It's me!" said a voice in a harsh whisper.

"Kyooo!" said another.

"Aaaaahh! Help me please!"

"I'll never forgive you!"

"Kitty Kyo, Kitty Kyo..,"

"Come here Kyo…"

Kyo was hearing voices. He knew it. What he didn't know was whose voices were they and where they came from. He wondered if he had mental issues now. _I really am going insane, _he thought weakly. The voices grew louder and louder and even more sinister filled with such malice. Kyo closed his ears tightly but fruitlessly; trying to evade away all the voices. He shut his eyes tightly and beads of sweat had formed in his forehead. He was growing even dizzier with each second.

He didn't remember it though, when he fell unconscious or fell onto the ground, when Shigure burst into his room and approached him and shaking him while saying something, when Shigure carried him like a princess and brought him downstairs, getting a car ride with someone with a white coat driving. Perhaps it all happened.

He just didn't remember.

* * *

><p>I was sleepy when I wrote this. So I'm sorry if there were typos up there. :D review pleaaase, it'll definitely motivate me to write more! And tell me what you think! :)<p>

Oh, one more thing: I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes or spelling errors or perhaps just any other errors haha! English is not my native language.

-GG


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back! I'm sorry for the long update, I'm having my final exams now so wish me luck! :]

I have some replies for some of you:

**pinksugarrush**: Fortunately the haematoma was only outside the scalp and didn't reach my brain so it was nothing to worry about. I'm okay. :)

**Horror Fan**: Your latest review inspired me most to write! I mean I know some of you have been waiting for so long and I'm truly sorry about that, been busy with life. But hey, I know how it feels like to wait for an update for so long!

Well guys, enjoy!

AN: GG no own Furuba.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyo, let's play." Said a male voice that Kyo could not see his face, only his smiling lips.<em>

"_Yes!" Kyo found himself responding to the person gleefully, his voice high pitched. He ran at full speed approaching the person and hugged his legs, then only he realised that the person was extremely tall; his gigantic height towered over Kyo. Or was Kyo just small? He pondered the thought in his head._

"_I want to play hide and seek!" Kyo pulled the person's pants. He wanted attention and tried to persuade the person to play the game he chose. His brows were furrowed and his lips pouting. His orange eyes were round and huge, and his chubby cheeks were what the person described as 'pinch-able'. _

"_Okay okay, we'll play hide and seek," the person laughed at Kyo's cuteness. This time Kyo was able to see the person's face, albeit it was extremely blurry. The person placed his hands under Kyo's armpits and lifted him up, placed his forearm under Kyo's bottom and leant Kyo's head in the crook of his neck. He reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips against Kyo's hair._

"_Well, shall we play?" _

_Kyo snuggled at the person; brought his arms up and embraced the person's neck. "Aniki.."_

_Said aniki just smiled before everything went black._

Kyo fluttered his eyes open and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling. He wondered where he was and thought of what happened. He sat up slowly, only to be brought down to the bed by the strong pounding headache. It was so bad that he clenched his stomach, feeling the contents in it were coming up to his esophagus. He forced himself to stand and held his mouth in his hand when he felt that he wasn't holding his mouth but something akin to plastic material – as that was what he felt – he pulled the material harshly and felt something at the back of his head snapped. It was a green string. And after that that only he realised that he had an oxygen mask on. He staggered when he walked, almost toppled over when a strong grip supported his elbow.

"Take it easy, Kyo." Said a teenage boy with bi-coloured hair.

Kyo looked up at the source of the voice. "Haru," his voice was weak.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Haru as usual said it devoid of emotions. Though deep inside he still cared. And only Tohru and perhaps some other people he was close with could penetrate through his cold demeanor. Like Hatori.

"Like hell." Kyo snorted. Haru pulled a white with black stained chair for Kyo to sit. Kyo sat albeit doing so slowly. He took notice that the room looked too dull.

"Well I suppose so." Haru turned around and placed his finger on his lips while staring into space, his eyes round and unblinking.

"Then why did you even bother to ask?" Kyo retorted, holding up his fist in front of his face, a vein popped in his forehead. Immediately he regretted the action as his head gave a dull searing pain. He gripped a fistful of his hair and whimpered softly until the pain subsided. He brought his hands down stared into those pale-looking palms – which he thought they were pale since it lacked its tan colour – for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh and laid them on his lap. He looked up the white ceiling while Haru stared at him blankly.

"Hmm," Haru broke the silence and tapped his chin a few times, "that was a nasty fall you had there, Kyo."

"Huh?" Kyo was puzzled and gave a questioning look, "what do you mean by that?"

"I said you had a nasty fall, Kyo."

"Eh..?"

"I said you had a nasty fall, Kyo. Didn't you hear me?" Haru sighed. But actually he was quite worried about Kyo's lack of response and quietness. Just as what Shigure-sensei told him. For today he was in charge to watch over Kyo by Hatori so he was not allowed to leave. As boring as it might be, Haru brought some books with him for him to read.

Okay, so he was really puzzled this time. None of these were making any sense! And why was Haru making him so damn confused about this?! _Gah!_ Kyo screamed in his head. What was that supposed to mean anyway? Was Haru playing around with him or did he really have the nasty fall..?

"I'm going to see Hatori." With that Haru just left without saying anything else other than a slight wave. He slid the door open, stepped outside and slid them closed again. He got up from his chair very slowly afraid that it would exaggerate his head again not wanting to experience the same thing all over again. He walked and climbed to his bed – thank God Haru didn't place the chair far from the bed or else he would be tortured in every second when he walked – and laid down. He pulled the hospital covers up to his chest; his arms sticking out.

Kyo just stared at the closed door for a while and blinked twice. He heard Haru's voice; definitely talking to someone. Hatori perhaps? Wait, who was this Hatori again? The name sounded very familiar and he felt that he should've known who this person was. A friend? Relative? Before he knew it, his mouth seemed like it moved on its own, "Hatori.." he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Kyo?" a voice called out.

Kyo almost jumped from his seat from surprise. The voice sounded really cold but at the same time so soft. Like that person was so meticulous with him. _How is that possible?_ A thought crossed his mind. He felt chills ran down his spine and his fine hair on his body began to stand up. This person was looking at him...and Kyo refused to look back.

Kyo flinched when the white stained black chair creaked when it was moved with this person and he sat down near Kyo. Not to mention this person was really tall, wore a doctor's coat and…why some parts of his hair was longer than the other ones until that it covered his left eye?

"Kyo, I want you to answer me some questions." Said this tall person to the cat. He scribbled something in his large sized notepad – to Kyo he looked like he was scribbling since he was jotting the words really fast – and clicked his pen. After he was done with the 'scribbling' he turned back to Kyo.

"What's your name?"

_What kind of stupid question is that?_ "Kyo Sohma." The redhead still answered him nonetheless.

Scribbling.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

More scribbling.

"Who are you living with?"

"Stupid dog, Tohru and damn fussy rat."

Now that's more like Kyo. More scribbling.

"What's your Chinese Zodiac?"

"Cat…" Kyo muttered under his breath softly.

Again more scribbling.

"What's my name?"

"Uhh…"

§

It was two days later that Kyo was allowed to go home by the doctors. Tohru had been waiting for this day to come. She had been excited to see him again after a while. When Hatori called over, he ordered her to watch out for Kyo at school as he suffered a head injury; 'concussion', that's the term Hatori used about Kyo's head injury. She didn't really know what it was but she assumed that it was something about head or brain injury, since Kyo was diagnosed with it.

She didn't realise that she was spacing out thinking about it until she heard tires screeching outside the traditional house; as the driver of the car had stopped in emergency. She quickly went outside at the sound of the commotion only to find Hatori coming out of the car.

"Ah Hatori-san! Are you all right? What about Kyo-kun?"

"Good morning, Tohru-san. I'm sorry about earlier. Kyo is fine." Hatori said with a smile, his eyes closed. To him, this onigiri girl had some magical powers that could make anyone in this world warm up and open up to her. Oh how imaginative his thinking was. He realised that he sounded like Shigure. He pushed those thoughts aside.

"Jeez Hatori, next time watch where you're going at!" Kyo exclaimed while rubbing his bandaged head. During his stay in the hospital, he regained back some of his memories. He remembered who Hatori was, the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac. Hatori looked relieved when the cat finally remembered him again.

"Kyo-kun! How are you feeling?" Tohru ran and approached but was careful enough not to trip the twigs on the hard ground. He could tell that she was still worried about him. Damn him for making her worry!

"Aah…Tohru. I'm fine." The cat zodiac responded while his eyes adverted somewhere else. _I have not seen the creepy old woman in a while now. Cheh, why am I thinking about this anyway? It shouldn't matter to me and I should be glad that I'm not seeing her anymore. But I wonder…if-'_

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong? Are you all right?" There he goes again making her worry again. Kyo sighed. What is worrying her making any good huh?

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo snapped out of his stupor, "Yes I'm fine." Kyo smiled. Yes, smiled. Which made Tohru even more worried. _Oh shit,_ Kyo cursed in his head. It seemed like he was only good at making her worry about him. Tohru looked at him in the eyes, as if searching for something. They said that the eyes are the windows to the soul of a person. She looked like she was a about to cry and bawl but held back. And the awkward silence began.

"Ano…let's go in and have some tea inside." Tohru broke the silence.

Kyo and Hatori took off their shoes before entering. "Shigure-san is out meeting Mitsuru-san and Yuki-kun has a student council meeting." She prepared and placed the tea for Hatori on the table.

"I see." Hatori murmured while sipping his tea.

The door burst open and a tall figure wearing a kimono came in the occupied room. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Shigure-san!" Tohru greeted him with a smile.

"Yaa Hari you're here, and Kyo too!" Shigure exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Shigure, Tohru-san, I need to speak with you both." It was an order from Hatori, not a choice.

Tohru obeyed and sat down although her body was tense. Shigure on the other hand didn't listen straight away.

"But Hari, we just met an-"

"Now." Sometimes Shigure just got on his nerves. No, not sometimes but most of the times.

Shigure complied and sat down on the pillow below him. He looked at Hatori with seriousness in his eyes, something that people don't see often. The dog of the zodiac already knew what the topic was going to be about.

Kyo was just the occupant that was confused; Hatori didn't mention his name earlier. Does that mean he was unneeded in the private – to Kyo it seemed private – conversation? Kyo made the move to go up in his room when Hatori grabbed his small wrist – too small for Hatori's liking – and motioned for him to sit. Kyo furrowed his eyebrows but nonetheless obeyed the older person. He knew what the dragon would be like if he disobeyed him.

"Okay, let's start."

* * *

><p>That's it for today folks! I'm sorry that it had little to no suspense at all. There's actually more to this chapter but it was too long so I decided to divide it.<p>

Oh, one more thing: I'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes or spelling errors or perhaps just any other errors uo there. English is not my native language.

-GG


End file.
